


castle

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, vehicular fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Insert gratuitous PWP summary here.





	castle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It starts with a hand under the table, resting innocently on Ryo’s thigh as they discuss shop and hos, which includes Jin since he’s unfortunate enough not to be there. At first Ryo thinks it’s the liquor; maybe his friend is distracted enough not to realize he’d put his hand on Ryo instead of himself, but that would only be believable if it were Yamapi.

The big hand slowly moving on his thigh is definitely not Yamapi’s. Ryo is sober enough to stop moving, drunk enough to like it, and spiteful enough to narrow his eyes at the suspect.

That cocky bastard just smirks and slips his hand down to Ryo’s inseam. On the other side of the booth, Yamapi and Kusano are paying them no mind, both focused on the sparkling girls out on the dance floor.

Shirota doesn’t sparkle. Ryo is glad for that.

He leans back in the booth, arching under the pretense of stretching when really he’s spreading his legs in invitation. A deep chuckle vibrates him through the vinyl cushion and his breath catches in his throat when that big hand gropes him with no warning, rubbing his growing erection through his jeans and Ryo almost knocks over his glass as he scrambles out of the booth.

Shirota’s not exactly easy to move, but eventually Ryo yanks him out as well. He’s never been one for subtlety.

In fact, he prides himself on making it to the car.

“Here’s how it’s going to go down,” Ryo hisses as Shirota calmly settles in the driver’s seat. He’d opened the passenger door for Ryo first, unwavering under Ryo’s indignant glare, but Ryo chose to let it go in favor of getting laid.

“You’re going to let me fuck you,” he goes on.

Shirota scoffs. “If that’s how it’s going to  _go down_ , then so should you.”

It takes Ryo a second to figure out what he means, though it becomes pretty obvious when Shirota reaches down to unfasten his belt the second he turns onto the main road.

“While you’re driving?” Ryo says incredulously. “Is that even safe?”

“As long as you don’t pull back too far,” Shirota replies. A glance at Ryo’s face has him rolling his eyes and popping his seat back a notch, and Ryo’s hand automatically lifts to his jaw when Shirota shoves down his pants enough to pull out his enormous cock.

“Well?” he prompts. “It’s not going to suck itself.”

Ryo’s first instinct is to stay still, but his body moves faster than his brain and soon Shirota’s fingers are threading in his hair, more gently than Ryo had expected as he opens his mouth to suck in the tip. Shirota’s groan goes right to his own cock, which is straining the front of his jeans from where Shirota had left him hard and wanting.

If doing this will let him tap that ass, it’s worth sacrificing his jaw mobility. Those big fingers tighten in his hair as he takes Shirota in as much as he can, cock hitting the back of Ryo’s throat because Ryo’s a fucking master at this, not that he brags about it. The even rumble of the engine is a firm reminder of where they are, in a  _moving vehicle_  that suddenly slows to a stop.

“Red light,” Shirota gasps, and his voice is lower and sexier than ever. “Hurry up.”

Ryo gets to work, bobbing up and down as fast as he can while Shirota starts to tense beneath him. Ryo can feel it in his mouth, the hard cock throbbing along his tongue until it starts to jerk and Ryo drinks him down, becoming even more aroused by the beautiful moan Shirota emits when he comes.

The car moves again while Ryo remains where he is, his head resting on Shirota’s thigh because his jaw is in Shirota’s big palm, fingers gently rubbing the soreness Ryo had endured for him. It’s almost intimate, but Ryo chalks it up to laziness, considering making Shirota carry him out of the car and into his apartment.

“How do you know where I live?” Ryo mumbles in question.

“Stalking,” Shirota answers, and Ryo doesn’t care if he’s joking or not.

He abandons the idea of being hoisted up into those arms and settles for eyeing that ass as Shirota leads the way like it’s his place. Ryo purposely shoves past him when they get to his door, but his maliciousness backfires when Shirota slings an arm casually around his waist and gropes him again.

Thankfully – for Ryo’s neighbors – they make it inside before Ryo pulls Shirota down by his hair. He tastes like whiskey and hot sauce, kissing Ryo just as fiercely as Ryo’s kissing him and when Ryo can think again, he realizes that Shirota’s tasting himself on Ryo’s tongue.

It’s hot enough to have Ryo throwing him down onto the closest surface, which is the floor. Shirota doesn’t seem to have any complaint as he lays on his back obediently, spreading his legs enough for Ryo to fit between them and looking up at Ryo with a smug, cat-like expression.

“I’m not going to fuck myself either,” he says pointedly, and Ryo sees red as he shoves Shirota’s pants and boxers down enough to suffice.

It’s hotter with their clothes on and Ryo grabs the lube from his pocket, squeezing it on his fingers before slipping them one by one into his very willing friend. Shirota makes these fucking sexy grunts as Ryo stretches him, echoed by Ryo’s own moans of anticipation. He leans up to kiss Shirota again and it’s almost lethal, the breathy groans against his tongue as he fingers him faster and Shirota’s body shudders as he finds that spot inside him.

“Ryo-chan,” Shirota breathes, and it’s the first time Ryo hasn’t wanted to smack him for using the nickname. “Turn me around.”

That’s it. Ryo snaps, flipping Shirota over like a pancake and grabbing him by his hips, staring down his spine toward the back of his head as he unfastens his own pants, puts on a condom, and lubes himself. He can’t wait anymore and  _fuck_ , for such a giant Shirota sure is tight, and all of Ryo’s breath comes out in a fierce hiss as he pushes all the way inside.

“Ryo-chan,” Shirota says again, encouragingly, rocking his ass back against Ryo, and Ryo loses it.

He fucks him fast with no intention on making it last, feeling like an animal in the wild as his only focus is on reaching his peak. He’d already gotten Shirota off – in a moving car, even – and this is his reward, ploughing into that ass that squeezes him right back.

It’s easier to get closer as  _he_  gets closer, leaning down to wrap his arms around Shirota’s broad shoulders. His moans die in the damp back of Shirota’s shirt with each snap of his hips, the sweat stinging his eyes and Ryo almost blacks out when he finally comes, surrounded by Shirota’s tight muscles and those faint, voiceless grunts that intensify with Ryo’s final thrusts deep inside him.

Shirota starts to sit up and Ryo goes with him, clinging to his back like some kind of spider monkey, but it’s much easier than moving on his own. Shirota seems unbothered with lugging Ryo all the way across the apartment, navigating the place confidently, and Ryo doesn’t let go even when they fall into his bed and Shirota turns around in his embrace.

They kiss lazily, saying with their tongues what they won’t say with their voices, and when Ryo wakes in the morning, they’re still tangled in the sheets and each other.

And Ryo has no desire to move.


End file.
